


What Did You Call Me?

by nimbob94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ian, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Post-Prison, Sort Of, Sub!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbob94/pseuds/nimbob94
Summary: Ian had always wanted to be called something during those intimate moments between him and Mickey. But would the other man comply?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	What Did You Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut fic. Let me know what you think!!

It was on the tip of Ian’s tongue. He’d been fantasising about it, he always had to be honest, but it was becoming a burning need. 

“Come on, Ian, give it to me,” Mickey moaned from underneath him, spurring him to move faster.

Their sex life had always been so heated and passionate, it was never something they needed to work on. It came naturally to them, even when things were hard between them, they could always rely on those moments spent alone, reconnecting like they had since day one.

But even so, Ian had this curiosity about something. It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying sex with Mickey, he always did, but there was something he wished Mickey would say, wished Mickey would call him in these intimate moments when there was no one else around to hear.

He just kept chickening out of bringing it up with him. His partner wasn’t shy when it came to sex, but he also wasn’t shy when it came to making fun of Ian. This could be just the thing that Mickey wasn’t into and Ian was scared he would laugh at him.

It made him kind of sad. Once things had settled down after prison and they had gotten used to living together once again, they were able to explore their sex life again now that they didn’t have to worry about being caught by a prison guard all the time. There was still the possibility of a Gallagher sibling walking in but that was something they had grown accustomed to over the years. But now that they had more privacy, they were learning more about each others kinks than they ever had before. 

It turned out that Mickey had a submissive side to him that came as a surprise to both of them and once Ian learned that, his burning desire turned into a full blown fire within him. He’d never even considered it to be a possibility that his tough as nails, cut throat boyfriend would like to be dominated in the bedroom.

They’d started experimenting with restraints and it proved to be thoroughly enjoyable for both of them and seeing Mickey bent over the bed in front of him, his hands behind his back, bound together by some cheap fluffy black handcuffs was doing incredible things to him.

They’d wandered into an adult toy store recently, intent on picking up some flavoured lube and maybe some new anal beads, Ian had bought the cuffs as a joke, but it ended up working out a lot better than he ever would have imagined. 

He thought maybe it would come naturally, like everything else sexual with them, that Mickey would be drawn to calling Ian by a certain name when they were in these moods. He wanted to bring it up but never felt like it was the right time.

“Ian, I’m close.”

Those words breaking him from his thoughts, he focused on the man in front of him, making sure to hit that spot within him that he knew drove him crazy. He felt satisfied when he felt Mickey constricting around him, letting out a yelp as he came, uttering Ian’s name before falling limp onto the bed.

Ian leaned over to undo the cuffs from Mickey’s wrists, placing a kiss on them before cleaning himself and Mickey off with a towel that they kept by their bed. He pulled him up along the bed, resting Mickey’s head on his chest.

He felt his partner start to relax, his breathing slowing. He knew he was close to falling asleep, drunk on the euphoric feeling post orgasm. This was his chance, if he asked him now then maybe he might be too sleepy to make fun of him.

“Mick?” He asked in a hushed tone.

“Hmm?” The other man replied sleepily.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to try out.” He said, pausing for a moment, waiting for a response. When he didn’t get one, he continued, “I’ve been thinking about what it could be like if maybe you wanted to try, I don’t know...” He said, awkwardly stumbling over his words.

He let out a breath and decided to go for it.

“I want you to call me Daddy when I’m fucking you.”

Silence.

“Mick?”

No response.

“Fuck.”

*

A couple of nights later, the pair were enjoying some beers in the Gallagher house, surrounded by the rest of the family, Kev and V and even Mandy had stopped by for a while, much to Lip’s surprise.

The Gallaghers never needed an excuse for a party, getting out of bed on time was cause for celebration in this house, so no one thought twice about the impromptu get together on a random Saturday night in November. 

There were drinking games, pizza and of course a lot of storytelling and reminiscing, as was standard at one of these parties. Of course, as the night went on, Mickey would get more comfortable, forgetting his usual tough guy persona and relaxing into the cuddly, handsy and affectionate man that Ian was used to seeing in private.

At this point in the night everyone was too far gone to care about how close the two men were getting on the couch, they were used to it by now. 

A giggle escaped Ian’s mouth as Mickey caught his ear between his teeth.

“Mick, stop!” Ian laughed.

“Why? Will I be in trouble if I keep going, Daddy?” He questioned, a mischievous look on his face.

Ian froze, turning to look at Mickey with a shocked expression, he tried to ignore the stirring he felt in his pants.

“What?” He asked, unsure if he was hearing correctly.

“Will Daddy punish me if I bite his ear again?” He asked again, this time saying it in a tone so husky and full of lust that Ian had to adjust himself right there on the couch, surrounded by his siblings. He looked Ian in the eye once more before leaning in and licking along his ear with just the tip of his tongue, he felt Ian shiver under his touch.

If he hadn’t been surrounded by his family at that moment, Ian would have climbed on top of Mickey right there, but he chose to instead whisper a command in his ear, feeling spurred on by the alcohol and the words of his lover.

“If you ass isn’t upstairs waiting for me in the next two minutes you’re gonna be in a lot more trouble. You don’t wanna make Daddy angry.” He whispered into Mickey’s ear, biting it like his partner had done to his just moments before, licking just underneath it.

He sat back against the couch again, taking a sip of his beer and feeling his arousal start to take over him. The desire he felt to be close to Mickey had never waned over the years, if anything, it grew stronger with every year. He watched as Mickey tried to inconspicuously adjust himself in his pants before walking into the kitchen to dispose of his beer bottle. He headed up the stairs, no doubt going to prepare himself for his lover.

He knew his family would make a big deal of it if he went running up after Mickey straight away so he waited a minute or two, almost bursting with excitement at the prospect of his fantasy coming true. He tried to make casual conversation with Kev who was sitting on the other end of the couch but he couldn’t focus on what he was saying, the images in his head running wild.

He wasn’t sure if it was actually two minutes later when he made it upstairs, taking two steps at a time, he was a tipsy enough that it was hard to tell but once he set his eyes on that ass waiting for him inside his bedroom he felt like he was full on drunk.

Mickey was on his hands and knees on their bed, ass propped up in the air as he reached back to prep himself, two fingers inserted inside him. There were soft, quiet moans filling the room. It was so intimate that Ian almost felt like an intruder. 

“Holy fuck.” Ian said as he took in the sight before him. 

Mickey looked back at him over his shoulder, smirking when he saw his expression.

“Like what you see, Daddy?” He asked.

“Fuck yeah, I do.” He replied, stripping off his clothes as fast as he could, the need to get close to his lover stronger than ever.

“Come and get it then.”

Ian didn’t need to be told twice.

He approached the bed, grabbing Mickey by his hips and flipping hip over.

“I wanna see your face when I fuck you.” He almost growled at his partner, his lust taking over.

He picked up the lube from where it laid on the bed beside Mickey and slicked up his cock, lining it up at Mickey’s entrance.

“You ready for Daddy’s cock?” Ian asked, gazing down into Mickey’s eyes while he rubbed the tip of his cock over his boyfriends ass, driving himself insane in the process.

“Yes, Daddy, please fuck me with your big cock!” Mickey pleaded, grabbing onto Ian’s biceps.

That was all the encouragement he needed, those words setting a fire under his ass in the most incredible way. He’d daydreamed about Mickey calling him Daddy for so long now, but nothing compared to the real thing.

It shouldn’t have had such an effect on him, they were just words after all, but it just did something to him. His pace was erratic from the start, slamming into Mickey, both of them groaning each other’s names. The act was almost animalistic in its intensity.

Ian pulled out suddenly, causing Mickey to whimper in need, an idea coming to mind.

“Turn over.” He ordered.

Mickey obliged immediately, presenting his ass to Ian and looking over his shoulder expectantly. He let out a yelp as Ian spanked him hard on the ass, rubbing over his cheek a few times before spanking him again.

“You like that, baby?” Ian asked.

“Mmhmm,” Mickey moaned in response, too far gone to use words.

He lined himself up and wasting no time, he slid in again, grunting as he bottomed out. 

“Such a good little cock slut, Mick.” He said as he thrusted into him.

“I love when you call me your little slut, Daddy.” Mickey said between moans.

Ian leaned forward, grabbing onto Mickey’s hair for leverage and pulling him back towards him as he fucked into him.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me and make me cum?” Ian asked, surprising himself at his words but loving it at the same time, the reality of his fantasies coming true bringing out a brand new side of him

“Yes, give me your cum, Ian!” He exclaimed.

“What did you just call me, you slut?” He asked, gripping Mickey’s hair harder and landing a smack on his ass with his other hand.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I just want your cum, please, give it to me!”

Ian was close and every time Mickey called him Daddy was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. They never held back during sex, but this was on a whole over level for Ian. It felt like he was on a drug, high on the ecstasy that was Mickey.

“Are you ready to take my cum, you little slut?” Ian asked, laying another spank on Mickey’s ass, knowing he was just a few thrusts away.

“God, yes, cum for me, cum in my ass, Daddy, please, I need it!” Mickey begged.

That was all it took for Ian, he reached around to jerk his lover off so that they could finish together. They groaned each others names a few more times before collapsing onto the bed, not caring about the mess. They were far too spent to think about that right now.

After a few minutes of kissing and caressing each other, Mickey laid his head on Ian’s chest, feeling tiredness start to take over.

“God, I love you, Mick. You never fail to surprise me.” Ian sighed, placing a kiss on top of Mickey’s head as they laid there catching their breath, his fingers stroking the other man’s hair.

“Love you too, Daddy.” Mickey said, looking up at him to wiggle his eyebrows, causing both of them to burst into laughter. 

How did he get so lucky?


End file.
